Tenshi
by Nicolina
Summary: Petite romance entre Heero et Duo...une séquelle de cette histoire.
1. Tenshi

Tenshi [1]  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: One-shot, Shounen-ai, lime, yaoi, POV de Heero, OOC de Heero  
  
Disclamers: Les g-boys ne sont pas à moi, heureusement pour eux et malheureusement pour moi.  
  
Genre: Romance et douleur mais qui se finit bien.  
  
Petit mot: J'aime pas les fins tristes alors mes fics ne se termineront jamais mal, même si on pourrait avoir l'impression du contraire. J'espère que ça va vous plaire moi je dois dire que cette petite histoire me plait bien. Bonne lecture. ^______^  
  
  
  
Je n'aurai pas dut te laisser partir. Quel baka, j'ai été. Moi et mon orgueil. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et moi je te laissais partir. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses. Je souffre de ton départ. Tu m'as dit des mots qui m'ont fait souffrir. Je n'ai même pas réagit. J'ai gardé mon masque. La guerre est finie et je n'ai pas put le laisser tomber, pas put laisser tomber ma condition de soldat. Je le regrette.  
  
-YURUSANAI [2]. ABAYO.[3]  
  
Tu m'as dit ses mots si froidement. Ils m'ont fait l'effet d'une bombe en plein coeur. Le fait que tu me l'aies dit dans ma langue natale m'a touché encore plus. Pourquoi suis-je comme ça? J'aimerai te retrouver. J'ai fais plusieurs recherches sans relâche et je n'abandonne pas. Je n'ai même pas de nouvelles des autres. Je sais tous où ils sont mais je n'ose pas aller les voir. Je n'ai pas su faire la part des choses et maintenant je suis seul. Je voudrais que tu sois près de moi. Même après ces longs mois de séparations. Mais toi le veux-tu? Je suis sur ta colonie natale. Cet endroit est en reconstruction comme mon coeur. Je n'arrêterai jamais les recherches. Tu es ma vie Duo. Comment te retrouver? J'ai dut demander à Relena de faire des recherches. Je peux dire que ça ne m'a pas enchanté mais c'était le seul moyen.  
  
Je suis devant une maison, peut-être la tienne. Le nom sur la boite aux lettres est Maxwell. J'espère de tout mon coeur que c'est toi. Je voudrais revoir tes yeux, tes si beaux yeux couleur améthyste. Couleur inhabituelle qui te rend si unique. J'aimerai passer mes doigts dans tes cheveux. Je t'ai souvent critiqué sur le fait qu'ils étaient trop longs et qu'ils gênaient pour faire les missions mais en fait, c'est ta personnalité et ils me plaisent comme ils sont. Je regrette de t'avoir menacé plusieurs fois de les couper. Heureusement que je n'ai pas mis mes menaces à exécution. Tes rires et tes blagues me manquent. C'est toi qui mettais de l'ambiance et même si je montrais que ça m'exaspérait, secrètement ça me plaisait. Ca me changeaient les idées, je ne pensais plus à rien.  
  
Tout en pensant à tout ça, j'hésite à sonner. J'ai peur, peur de te revoir ou justement que tu ne sois pas là. J'appréhende ce contact. Comment vas-tu réagir? As-tu trouvé quelqu'un? Mille questions qui resteront peut-être sans réponses. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et sonne. J'attends plusieurs minutes espérant que tu répondes mais rien. Je m'apprête à partir quand soudain je te vois. Toujours aussi beau. Tu n'as pas changé. Ta natte se balançant de gauche à droite de tes hanches. Tes yeux cachés par tes lunettes de soleil. Toujours habillé de noir comme le Shinigami, nom que tu as pris. Le Shinigami qui me fait souffrir. Tu me vois. Tu as l'air d'être surpris, réaction normale. Je m'y attendais.  
  
-Heero?  
  
-Hn?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
  
-Je.Je suis venu te voir.  
  
Tu t'avances près de moi. Tu n'as vraiment pas changé. Doucement, tu ouvres le porte et entre.  
  
-Alors, tu vas pas rester planté là, entre.  
  
-Oui, merci.  
  
J'entre. C'était bien chez toi.  
  
-Assieds-toi. Un thé, c'est ça?  
  
-Euh oui, merci.  
  
Tu sors et je m'assois. Je regarde autour de moi. C'est une maison simple et bien rangée. C'est étrange, je n'aurais pas cru ça venant de toi. Tu étais tellement désordonné avant. C'est peut-être le fait que maintenant tu aies ta maison. Tu reviens.  
  
-Tiens un thé au citron. C'est ton préféré, non?  
  
-Oui, merci.  
  
T'as pas oublié. Tu t'assois devant moi, le regard interrogateur et plus froid qu'avant.  
  
-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là?  
  
-Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles.  
  
-Tu es venu exprès pour ça? Comment m'as-tu retrouvé?  
  
-Relena.  
  
-Ah! Tu la vois toujours?  
  
-Non, c'étais juste pour te retrouver.  
  
-Pourquoi voulais-tu me retrouver? Tu ne m'as pas fait assez de mal comme ça?  
  
-C'est justement pour ça que je suis venu.  
  
-Tu es venu m'achever, c'est ça?  
  
-Non, bien sur que non. Je.Je.  
  
-Bon sang, parle. Tu sais quand même parler?  
  
-Je suis venu m'excuser Duo. Je regrette ce que je t'ai fait.  
  
-Tu crois pas que c'est un peu tard? Tu m'as fait du mal Heero.  
  
-Ca je ne le sais que trop bien mais toi aussi tu m'as fait mal Duo.  
  
-Comment ça?  
  
-Ce sont les derniers mots que tu m'as dit avant de partir qui m'ont fait mal. Tu m'as dit que tu ne me pardonnerai pas et tu m'as dit adieu.  
  
-Tu vas dire que c'est ma faute?  
  
-Mais non, bien sur que non. Je ne suis pas venu là pour qu'on se fâche.  
  
-T'as plutôt raté ton coup.  
  
Tu es si froid. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si distant mais je te comprends.  
  
-Ecoute Duo, je suis venu pour te demander pardon et pour te dire que.que.  
  
-Que quoi?  
  
-Ai shiteru, Duo. Je t'aime. Ca faisais longtemps que je voulais te le dire.  
  
-Tu es venu juste pour me dire ça? Tu crois que c'est maintenant qu'il faut que tu le dises?  
  
-Peut-être mais je tenais à te le dire. Je ne serais pas parti sans te le dire. J'y ai réfléchi pendant des mois. J'aurais dut te le dire avant et ne pas te laisser partir.  
  
Mes larmes commencent à monter. Je baisse ma tête pour que tu ne me voies pas.  
  
-Tu sais, repris-je, je t'ai cherché partout, je voulais à tout prix te dire tout ce que je ressens. Je savais que ce serait difficile. J'ai voulu rester froid et distant comme pendant la guerre et j'ai souffert. Je t'ai fait souffrir et c'est tout le contraire de ce que je voulais faire. Je me demande tout le temps pourquoi j'ai fait ça et je ne trouve jamais de réponse. Je t'ai laissé espérer par mes attitudes, mes gestes et je t'ai repoussé quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. J'avais peur, peur de moi-même, de mes sentiments, de la réaction des autres. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ces sentiments et je n'ai pas voulu les affronter. J'ai été lâche.  
  
Ca y'est, je pleure. Je n'essais même pas de retenir mes larmes. Fini le masque. Je le laisse tomber. Tu me relève la tête. Ton regard est si doux et si tendre. J'ai l'impression que rien ne sait passer qu'on est revenu quelques mois plus tôt mais ce n'est pas le cas.  
  
-Si tu voulais ne plus jamais me voir, Duo, je comprendrai.  
  
-Tais-toi baka. C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire ces choses là. Je suis content que tu aies enfin osé te dévoiler. C'est tout ce que j'attendais, je ne te demandais pas de me dire tout de suite je t'aime mais juste de réagir un peu. Me dire que c'était trop tôt, que tu n'étais pas prêt ou pire que tu ne m'aimais pas. Mais tu es resté là avec ton regard froid, sans rien me dire. C'est ça qui m'a fait le plus mal, Heero.  
  
-Je suis désolé, Duo, si j'avais su.  
  
Tu mets ta main sur ma joue et essuie mes larmes.  
  
-I love you, Heero.  
  
Tu t'approche de moi et m'embrasses. Tes lèvres sont douces et sucrées sûrement dut au thé. Tu passes ta langue sur mes lèvres et j'ouvre ma bouche la laissant entrer. Nous nous embrassons. Ce n'est pas vraiment un baiser passionné. C'est de l'amour qui passe à cet instant. C'est juste un baiser qui pardonne tout, d'une douceur qu'on ne pourrait imaginer. On se sépare. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré mais j'aurais préférer qu'on ne s'arrête pas, qu'on reste en symbiose et lié par ce simple geste.  
  
-Ai shiteru, Duo. Tu es mon tenshi. Tu es mon coeur, mon âme et ma vie.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi, Heero.  
  
Nous sommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Plus aucun mots, le bonheur est là. Il fait battre mon coeur, il guide mon âme et m'aide à vivre. C'est mon ange. Tenshi.  
  
FIN  
  
[1]Ange  
  
[2]Je ne te le pardonnerai pas  
  
[3]Adieu  
  
Voilà la fin de cette histoire. J'avais dit que ça se terminerait bien. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu? Une review siouplait pour les commentaires bons ou mauvais. J'accepte tout. Merci. Nicolina. ^_______^ 


	2. Question d'amour

Question d'amour  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1x2  
  
Avertissement: Séquelle, Shounen-ai, yaoi, POV de Duo, OOC de Heero  
  
Disclamers: Les g-boys ne sont pas à moi, heureusement pour eux et malheureusement pour moi.  
  
Genre: Romance et douleur mais qui se finit bien.  
  
Petit mot: Il faut que j'explique pourquoi j'ai fait une suite à Tenshi. Quelques personnes m'ont dis que mon histoire était trop courte. C'est d'ailleurs vrai. Suite à cela, j'ai décidé de faire une séquelle. Je remercie Minako, Coraline, Kinochan et Manga mania pour leurs reviews. Cette séquelle est pour vous. Sinon, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je l'ai écrite en deux heures. Sur des feuilles blanches. Je sais, on s'en fiche mais je voulais le dire. Bonne lecture.^_______^  
  
  
  
Cela fait déjà cinq ans que tu es venu me retrouver. Cinq ans que tu m'as dit "je t'aime". Le temps passe si vite. Je ne l'aurai jamais cru. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de me rechercher partout pour t'excuser. C'était tellement éloigné de ce que tu étais. Un soldat sans émotion que je croyais incapable d'aimer. Je me suis bien trompé, tu es tout le contraire. Tu m'as dit que j'étais ton ange et pourtant je suis loin d'être un ange. Je suis un assassin. Comment un assassin peut-il être un ange? C'est impossible. Un ange est un être pur, dépourvu de toute violence. Je peux me tromper mais c'est la seule définition que je m'en fais.  
  
Je marche dans la rue. Je suis sorti prendre l'air. J'en avais besoin. L'atmosphère de notre maison était trop pesante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me prends la tête comme ça. Je suis heureux, enfin je crois. J'ai eu ce que je voulais, être près de toi, pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser. C'est ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que la réalité revient au galop, comme un ouragan.  
  
Tu m'as souvent dis que tu m'aimais. Tu n'as jamais arrêté de me le dire. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis parti la première fois. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose et pourtant je sais que c'est faux. C'est sûrement un gros coup de blues qui va passer aussi vite qu'il est venu. Peut-être.  
  
Je t'ai laissé seul dans notre lit. Tu m'as réchauffé dans tes bras pendant cinq ans. Pourquoi je me remets en question maintenant? Pourquoi? J'ai mis tellement de temps pour être avec toi. Je me dis que je ne te mérite pas, que tu aurais put trouver quelqu'un d'autre, que tu aurais dut trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne qui ne doute pas sans cesse.  
  
J'ai l'impression de ne jamais t'avoir dit la vérité, de mentir sans cesse pourtant Duo Maxwell ne ment jamais. "I run, I hide, but I never lie", ma devise. Je crois que ce n'est qu'un masque. Je me cache sous un masque joyeux sans cesse. Toi, tu as complètement levé ton masque et moi je l'ai laissé.  
  
Je rentre chez nous. Cette balade m'a fait du bien ou peut-être que non. Je me pose encore plus de question que quand je suis parti. Comment vais-je faire? Je monte dans notre chambre. Je sais que tu dors. J'ouvre délicatement la porte pour éviter de te réveiller. Je suis debout devant notre lit et te regarde.  
  
Tu es si beau. Un rayon de lune passe sur ton visage, t'éclairant. [1] Tu es sur le ventre, le drap recouvrant délicatement les si belles courbes de ton corps. Tu es vraiment parfait. Voyant ce que tu es, je m'aperçois que je ne te mérite pas. C'est dur de dire ça mais c'est la vérité. Comment un être comme toi peut aimer un gars des rues, un voleur, un assassin?  
  
Comment puis-je te guider comme tu me l'as dit si souvent si tu ne me connais pas réellement? Je me dis que je devrai partir et te laisser. Tu pourras t'en remettre, tu es fort.  
  
-Duo? Qu'est-ce qui se passes?  
  
Je m'approche du lit et m'assois dessus.  
  
-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Pourquoi es-tu habillé?  
  
-Je suis sorti.  
  
-A deux heures du matin?  
  
-Hn, pour réfléchir.  
  
-Réfléchir à quoi mon ange?  
  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.  
  
-Comme quoi?  
  
-Ange.  
  
-Pourquoi? Je t'ai toujours appelé ainsi.  
  
-Je ne suis pas un ange.  
  
-Tu es mon ange.  
  
-NON.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Duo?  
  
-J'ai réfléchi.  
  
-A quoi?  
  
Décidément, tu ne me facilite pas la tâche. Avant jamais tu n'aurais jamais insisté mais maintenant tu as changé, tu es plus ouvert.  
  
-Duo? Répond. A quoi as-tu réfléchi?  
  
-Je.Je vais partir  
  
-Où veux-tu qu'on aille?  
  
-Non, tu ne m'as pas compris Heero. Je veux partir seul.  
  
-QUOI?  
  
-Je crois que c'est une erreur que nous soyons ensemble.  
  
-POURQUOI? Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant?  
  
Je te vois qui a les larmes aux yeux. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. C'est aussi dur pour toi que pour moi mais il le faut.  
  
-Je devais te le dire. Je ne pense pas que nous soyons fait l'un pour l'autre.  
  
-Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je t'ai déçu? [2]  
  
-Non, tu as été parfait. Ca ne vient pas de toi. C'est moi. Je me suis remis en question.  
  
-Quel genre de remise en question?  
  
-Ecoute, Heero, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant.  
  
-JUSTEMENT, c'est le moment d'en parler.  
  
-Heerooo.  
  
-Y'a pas de Heero qui tienne.  
  
-Je suis désolé.  
  
Je commence à me lever. Je pleure, toi aussi.  
  
-Duo?  
  
Il faut que je m'en aille avant que je change d'avis. Tu me regarde avec de gros yeux ronds te demandant sûrement ce que je vais faire. Je commence à partir. Tu te relève légèrement. J'ai déjà dépassé la porte. Je traverse le couloir aussi vite que je peux. Je t'entends dire mon nom encore une fois avant de passer le seuil de notre maison.  
  
-DUOOOOOOO.  
  
Je cours. Tu comprendras qu'on était pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Je ne te mérite pas. Je m'arrête essoufflé, puis, je reprends ma "fuite", cette fois en marchant. Je pleure, j'ai tellement mal. Je m'aperçois que ça n'a jamais été simple entre nous. On s'est fait du mal mutuellement. Mes larmes ne s'arrêtent pas. Ai-je eu tort de faire ça? Non, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Tu vas t'en remettre. Mais moi est-ce que je me remettrais de ce que je viens de faire?  
  
J'arrive sur un pont. L'eau est éclairée par la lune. Je me dis qu'on a bien fait de revenir sur terre. Cet endroit est tellement beau. Je me souviens, que la première chose que j'ai aimé quand je suis arrivé ici, c'était la lune. Elle est tellement belle vue d'ici pas comme sur les colonies. Je regarde les bateaux qui sont arrimés attendant que le jour se lève mais il est tellement loin. J'ai toujours préféré la nuit au jour. Je me sens plus vulnérable le jour.  
  
-Duo?  
  
Je me retourne en sursautant.  
  
-Heero, tu m'as fait peur. Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.  
  
-Désolé.  
  
-Laisse tomber. Comment tu m'as trouvé?  
  
-Relena.  
  
-QUOI? Tu peux répéter?  
  
-Eh Duo, calme-toi, c'était une plaisanterie.  
  
-Tu m'as trop fréquenté. Tu as un drôle d'humour. Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça?  
  
-Tu ne te souviens pas?  
  
-De quoi?  
  
-Quand je t'ai cherché, il y'a cinq ans, tu m'as posé la même question. Je trouvais ça amusant de faire la même réplique.  
  
-Ah! Ok! Ca ne me dis toujours pas comment tu m'as trouvé.  
  
-C'est simple.  
  
-Ah bon?  
  
-Oui. Je sais que tu aimes bien venir observer les bateaux et la lune quand elle est pleine.  
  
-Comment le sais-tu?  
  
-Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué que tu t'éclipsais pendant la nuit? Je t'ai suivi.  
  
Je rougis. Je ne pensais pas que tu me connaissais si bien. Je baisse la tête. Je m'aperçois que tu me connais mieux que je ne l'aurais cru.  
  
-Duo, mon ange, regarde-moi.  
  
Tu me relève la tête. J'ai l'impression de vivre la scène de notre réconciliation mais seulement on a interverti les rôles.  
  
-Duo. Qu'est-ce qui a bien put te pousser à partir? A vouloir m'abandonner?  
  
-Je.J'ai peur.  
  
-Peur de quoi? Tu n'es pas heureux?  
  
-Si je suis comblé mais j'ai l'impression d'être dans le mensonge avec toi.  
  
-Tu crois que je te mens?  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas toi Heero, c'est moi. Je te mens depuis le début.  
  
-Quel genre de mensonge?  
  
-Un mensonge sur la véritable personne que je suis. Je me cache toujours derrière un masque.  
  
-Moi aussi , je l'ai fait Duo et tu le sais mieux que quiconque.  
  
-Je sais mais je m'étais toujours promis de ne jamais mentir. Je l'avais promis à Solo tout comme le fait que je ne devais jamais pleurer  
  
-On ne peut pas toujours tenir ses promesses Duo. Je m'en fiche que tu te cache derrière un masque. Je l'ai fait, je sais ce que c'est. Sache Duo que tu peux me faire confiance et me montrer tes faiblesses. Ne reste pas enfermer dans ton cocon. Ca n'apporte jamais rien de bon. Je t'aime Duo. Je t'aiderais. Je t'en pris, ne me quitte pas. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Ca me tuerait. Tu es mas vie Duo. Sans toi, je ne suis rien.  
  
- C'est une des plus elle déclaration que tu ne m'ai jamais faite. J'ai tout gâché Heero, n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Mais non, Duo, bien sur que non mon tenshi.  
  
-Tu sais Heero, je suis loin d'être un ange.  
  
-Et alors, pour moi tu en es un et tu sais pourquoi?  
  
-Non.  
  
-C'est parce que tu m'as montré le lumière et ce sont les anges qui montrent cette lumière.  
  
Tu m'as pris dans tes bras. Je n'ai plus envie de partir. J'y resterai pour l'éternité. Tous mes doutes se sont envolés.  
  
-Tu es rassuré, mon ange?  
  
-Oui. I love you. Je t'aimerai toujours Heero.  
  
-Ai shiteru, Duo. Toujours.  
  
Un doute peut parfois conduire à faire une bêtise. Tu m'as montré mon erreur. Tu es ma lumière toi aussi comme tu me l'as si bien dit. L'amour est présent dans nos coeurs. Tu es présent dans mon coeur. C'est une question d'amour.  
  
Fin  
  
[1] Je sais c'est pas très original mais je voulais la mettre quand même.  
  
[2] Il est à la limite de désespoir notre pauvre Hee-chan.  
  
Normalement, c'est définitivement la fin. Il n'y aura sûrement pas d'autres séquelles. Une review pour les commentaires. Merci. Nicolina. ^_______^ 


End file.
